Structure
by Veos
Summary: He changed. How and why, I don't know... but this isn't the same person I knew. This isn't the same Ty. [Skydoesminecraft; Enderlox One-shot/Songfic]


_Why did you change?_

_Why did you bend and break?_

_When the water turned to wine, it never..._

* * *

"Where is he?" I gasped, panting as the a shiny yellow sword in my dropped to my side.

"I-I think we lost him... No one's seen him for a few minutes." Came a reply from a young man in a blue spacesuit, clutching an iron sword as if his life depended on it.

I sighed deeply, partly in relief, but also in terror. Who knows what that demon was up to? It wasn't uncommon for him to strike whenever there was even the slightest moment of hope arousing.

My fears had been proven the moment a shrill scream cut through the air, accompanied by the sound of rushing wings and metal hitting metal. I quickly ducked behind a large stone, dragging the astronaut down with me. It's not like the kid needed to be told to move, either way. Another scream sounded, but it sounded much more muffled and weak. It was the sound of a dying person. I unfortunately recognized it immediately as Jerome's. He had stayed behind to help the rest of the recruits escape... I gripped my sword harder. I had asked him to. He could have been alive for even a short while longer had I not given a better command. Shaking my head, I pushed the bad thoughts away. His death would not be in vain.

Then there was silence. The surrounding forest was ablaze, but I did not notice the crackling of the flaming leaves and grass. I also tried to negate my attention from the various blotches of red liquid that covered the surrounding ground. This was what was left of my army.

I then looked at the figure next to me. "If we could get to the ocean, there could be some hope." I whispered to him. While debating on that plan, another shrill sound came from the not so distant edge of the forest. It wasn't any sound I knew personally, though. It was the screech of that monster... the nightmare that nearly killed off everyone in the army. Jerome, Jason and myself were the only three I knew of who had survived the first few raids. Now it was only me, the astronaut boy, and anyone else who managed to escape without me finding out. I really hope there were others.

Another screech sounded, more evil and twisted than the last.

Glancing over the rock, that's when I saw him. The monster who killed everything I knew and loved.

Deadlox.

* * *

_You sucked the bottle dry._

_Touched fingers to the night._

_Feels like I've been here before..._

* * *

I glanced at the darkened figure, bearing the wings and tail of the Enderdragon himself, pause himself almost gracefully in flight as the beast swept his eyes over the burning forest, in search of anyone he could have missed during his onslaught. I ducked the rest of my head behind the rock in some chance he didn't find me and Jason. We were so close. The ocean was just a dozen blocks past the rim of the forest, over a small meadow, and then we were home free. I knew for a fact that this new Deadlox disliked water, as such his tall counterparts. He wouldn't dare go near all that water. At least I hoped.

I quickly kept exchanging glances with Jason. For once I was thankful we both could not see each other's eyes. I might have had a cool outlook, but I knew terror had long since enveloped my pupils.

With a few sudden flaps of thundering wings hitting air, I knew Deadlox had gone somewhere else. I couldn't tell which direction, but I knew it was going away from me and my comrade. I once peered up, gold sword held at the ready, with no dragon boy in sight. I then silently gestured to Jason, nearly dragging him up, and we both took off towards the grassland.

The pounding of feet on grass was could have been considered the loudest thing in history. I didn't care if we attracted back the mutant Deadlox, we were so close at this point.

Though half way across, I knew I was no longer being followed.

I turned around mid-run to find Jason face to face with Deadlox. The kid stood no chance against the ender mutant. We both knew that. I ran back as fast as I could, ready to strike at whatever part of the monster's body I could, until I was knocked away last second by a heavy sweep of his tail. I felt myself fly a couple blocks until I hit the ground again, stunned and winded. I was only able to watch in horror as the monster lashed out and the boy defended himself to his best effort, but the battle was over before it even began.

I'd decided had enough. The monster had taken each and every one of my friends. There was no one left but me and the mutant.

I wasn't going to be the first one of us to die.

* * *

_Now there's an empty hole,_

_Where you were long ago,_

_But things are different when you're young..._

* * *

I charged at the beast, sword at the ready, this time taking him head on. He didn't expect me to have recovered this early. I swung as hard as I could, slashing open his arm. He quickly spun around and hit me yet again with his tail, and I dodged and gathered myself yet again. He flew back a few blocks, pointing his own weapon at me.

It was at this point I got to see Deadlox fully. He overall looked the same, body wise. He had gained a pair of black wings that strangely had silver wing bones, and of course he grew that accursed tail. Ruffled hair, dirty, blood-stained clothing, extra-appendages- that appearance looked menacing in itself. The most unsettling thing about my old friend, however, was the single uncovered eye I once considered familiar. It was now a dark purple, and and let off a lavender glow. It seemed to stare right through me completely, as if I was some sort of object. It haunted me.

While I was mesmerized, he struck. I snapped out of my trace just in time to semi-dodge the strike. The blade of Deadlox's sword sliced into my cheek, but not very far. I got lucky, but I needed to focus. Quickly I slashed back and our swords locked together as he went in for another strike. Our eyes met again, but this time I was preparing to not be hypnotised. I lifted a leg and kicked as hard as I could, making contact with his shin. He staggering forwards and fell, but was up and flying at me within seconds.

* * *

_Why did you change?_

_Why did you bend and break?_

_When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?_

* * *

Our swords clashed for what seemed like hours. We both had the drive to keep fighting. The adrenaline pumping through my veins didn't even think to disappear as I blindly kept slashing at the enemy in front of me. It was like I was so focused on getting out alive, I wasn't in control of anything anymore. My body was fighting for me, while my mind remininected about the male whom I was fighting. For the first time ever since Ty's disappearance and his slaughter of the army, my mind flooded itself with memories of the past. When everyone was alive, when the army was at its best... when Deadlox was still normal. The thoughts were overwhelming. I think I started crying in the middle of the fight. Emotions flooded over me as each swing grew in power and passion, until finally one swift blow left the mutant empty-handed, his sword a couple blocks away. With another movement on my own part, he was on his back, staring upwards with that soulless eye.

I could hardly feel the stings from the slashes that had made contact with my skin. The pain wasn't important. The battle was nearly over, and the energy that was once keeping me in power dropped, and I felt exhausted.

I stared down at the figure. My sword, by instinct, was hovering threatenly over his neck. This was it. It could all be over. But, even so, what good would it do? Everyone else was dead. Killing off Deadlox would be cutting the last link I had to my past as a leader. All the memories and emotions came sweeping back, and I was not ready for that much of a surge.

I couldn't decide. I didn't want to decide. But I knew I had finish it, so no one else could get hurt. Reluctantly, I drew back my sword, then let the blade swing down hard.

It was all over.

* * *

_Why did you change?_

_Why did you bend and break?_

_When the water turned to wine, it never... feels the same. _

* * *

I dropped to my knees. Was it worth it? It had to be, but... it all felt so wrong. He had been my friend. My only friend left, I suppose. But he killed off all the others. I guess I had no choice. I picked myself up, using my almost broken sword for support, then glanced back at the forest before heading to the ocean. Staggering over the velvet-stained dirt was harder than I had expected. Reaching the sand, I stopped once again. I turned my around head slightly, taking in the horrific scene once again. I swore it would be the last time I would ever see something like it. I set down and boat and went off to some place to get a new start. Half the trip I could only remember thinking to myself, "Ty... what happened...?"

* * *

**Did I even songfic right**

**..probably not..**

**...**

**yeah**

**Song is 'Structure' by INNERPARTYSYSTEM. **

**Whelp, hope you enjoyed o3o**

**-Veos **


End file.
